


Wearing her last name

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: 7. CuteKara is missing her girlfriend. She was always working so hard. She'd made it almost two weeks without her but she was caving fast. Maybe she could just find something of Lena's to snuggle up in to help herself fall asleep.





	Wearing her last name

Kara huffed and rested her hands on her hips as she looked through the closet for something comfy to wear. Lena had been gone for far too long on a business trip and it wasn’t sitting well with her. It had been a painful 10 days without her girlfriend and quite frankly she was crabby. Yes, even the girl with a sunshine personality had mood swings sometimes. 

Sure Kara was supposed to be at her own apartment but her girlfriend wouldn’t mind if she stayed over. She was watering her plants for her anyway. The first week had gone alright and she was still able to sleep at her own place. But then she started to desperately miss her girlfriend and longed for anything familiar of hers. Which is how she ended up snooping through her girlfriends closet. 

She moved around plenty of expensive blouses and sweaters before her eyes landed on an article of clothing she’d never seen before. It was a very soft red hoodie that read “Metropolis Monarchs” on the front and “Luthor #14” on the back. Well that was an interesting new development in their relationship. With a smile she pulled it on over her sports bra and relished in how it faintly smelled of her girlfriend. 

Kara's hair hung wet around her face and she pulled it onto the top of her head in a messy bun. She didn’t bother with any bottoms because it wasn’t like anyone was going to be seeing her soon anyway. She padded into the kitchen barefoot in just the hoodie and her boy shorts. She dug around until she found some leftover pizza and took a few slices out. Munching on it quietly she scrolled through her facebook before switching to look at her pictures. 

She had quite a few pictures of the two of them together. Most were just of them as friends; at galas, lunch, out at the park. But a few she’d taken in the privacy of one of their apartments. One of her favorite pictures caught her eye and it brought a smile to her face. Dark hair was sprawled out on a pillow and green eyes looked to the open window. Kara smiled remembering that morning. 

_Sunlight created warm spots on the sheets and made her skin shine just slightly. Kara looked over and watched as Lena’s eyelids fluttered lightly but stayed closed. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of Lena’s lips. “Mmmm don’t stop,” she mumbled sleepily. A smirk pulled up Kara’s lips and she started pressing kisses down the column of her throat. _

_“How’s this?” Fingers threaded into her blonde locks and she felt nails scratch lightly against her scalp, eliciting a moan from her own lips. “Feels amazing. Good morning love.” “Good morning baby.” Kara slid her fingers up Lena’s hips and ribs. She traced the words permanently etched into her love’s skin, ‘Is eachtra iontach mór a bheadh i ngrá. “What does it mean?” Green eyes sparkled down at her, “To love would be an awfully big adventure.” _

_Kara leaned up and rested her head on her hand, “Did you get a Disney tattoo Lena Luthor?” A smirk was pulling at her lips as she watched green eyes roll at her. “I loved Peter Pan. Plus my mom told me love was a waste of time, something that I didn’t need. Seemed like a good fuck you to her.” Kara could help but laugh at her, “Well I love it. It’s beautiful. And how is it?” “What do you mean? How is what?” Her eyes seemed to convey her question further. _

_ “The adventure.” Lena smiled at her and pulled her in to press a kiss to her lips, “The most wonderful adventure I’ve ever been on.” _

Kara sighed and opened her text messages before quickly firing a few off. First to lena across the world.

**Kara 10:25pm : Hi Lee! I miss you : ( I can’t wait until you get home in a few days! Everything sucks without you and Alex says I’m grumpy without you. She even cancelled sister night on me : ( I’m hanging at your apartment tonight, I hope that’s ok. My apartment just felt weird tonight. Well anyway, be safe and I’ll see you soon! Xoxo –K **

Then she sent one to alex. 

** **Kara 10:30pm: Hey Alex I’m staying at Lena’s tonight in case you go looking for me. I should be home sometime tomorrow afternoon. If you need me I’ll have my phone on. Xo –K** **

****

Then she sent one to Eliza. 

****

****Kara 10:35pm : Hey mom just wanted to check in. I was thinking of dropping in sometime this week and thought maybe we could grab lunch or something! I miss you and there’s so much I want to talk about with you! Love you! Xoxo – K**. **

****

Alex’s reply came immediately and consisted of a simple, “Stop moping. She’ll be home soon Kar. Get some sleep supergirl, love you sis.” Eliza’s reply came a few minutes later. 

****

**Mom 10:45pm: Hi honey! I would love to see you next week sometime. Just let me know what day and time and we can set something up! I can’t wait to see you honey, I love you! Xoxo**. 

****

She flopped onto Lena’s big bed and snuggled into the pillows. Inhaling her girlfriends scent of lavender and jasmine with a sigh. She pulled the blankets up over her legs and flipped on the television trying to find something to keep her busy. Her phone lit up when she was halfway through watching a documentary on the oceans. 

****

** **Babe 11:25pm: Hello darling, I miss you too. It’s been far too long since I’ve gotten to hold you. I can’t imagine that you have a grumpy bone in your body. I’m sure alex is just being an overprotective big sister. You are _always_ welcome to stay at my apartment love. I can’t wait to see you either, just a few more days <3 ** **

****

With another sigh Kara rolled over and buried her face deeper into the pillow and promptly fell asleep. 

****

-Lena’s pov- 

****

Lena came home a few days early as a surprise to Kara. She had missed her girlfriend so much the past few days that she could feel her heart aching in her chest. She’d finished up her meetings and paperwork early and had her jet fueled up and ready for take off a few days earlier than expected. 

****

She slipped into her apartment quietly, hoping to surprise her super powered girlfriend. Sliding off her heels she padded down the hallway towards her room knowing that’s where her super would be unless she had to slip out to save the day. The tv was still on playing a documentary and she glanced over at the bed. 

****

Lena could see a small bump under the covers and smiled to herself. She crossed the room and gently climbed onto the bed. Her beautiful girlfriend was snoozing quietly with lips parted slightly, head resting on the pillow. What really caught her eye was what Kara was wearing, her old softball hoodie. It brought a warm sensation to her chest seeing ‘Luthor’ stretched across her shoulders. 

****

She slipped into the closet and stripped out of her skirt and blouse quickly; pulling on a t-shirt and letting her hair down from the ponytail it was in. Stopping in the bathroom she washed the makeup off her face and brushed her teeth before stepping back out into her bedroom. Lena quietly padded back to the bed and lowered herself down onto it. She turned off the tv and slid under the covers before wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist and pulling herself close. 

****

It only took a matter of seconds before Kara’s hand came to rest on her own and give it a slight squeeze. “Mmm this a dream?” She said sleepily as she rolled over still in Lena’s arms. “Not a dream love, I couldn’t wait any longer to get home.” “Sorry I’m hoggin’ your bed.” “Nonsense. I came home to see you darling. I wouldn’t want you anywhere else.” 

****

**-Kara POV- **

****

Kara blearily opened her eyes and saw sleepy green ones gazing back at her. A warm hand cupped her cheek and she turned into it out of habit. “I missed you.” She pressed her lips to Lena’s and instantly melted into her girlfriends arms. “Mmm baby, you are welcome to stay over any time you want.” She let Lena roll over on top of her and take control of their slow kisses. 

****

It wasn’t until she felt Lena’s knees bracket her thighs that she remembered how little she was actually wearing. “Decided to forgo the pants tonight love?” Lena’s eyebrow arched and she bit her lip just seeing it for the first time in days. “Didn’t think you’d be home so soon, sorry.” 

****

“I don’t mind one bit honey,” lips were at Kara’s ear and she had to stop herself from moaning at the contact. “Babe,” she was desperate to feel Lena against her, all over her, anywhere she could get contact. “I’m here, I’m right here.” 

****

They’d only been dating a few weeks but Kara’s body constantly ached for Lena’s touch. She wanted her so bad it felt like her insides were molten lava. “Please,” it was a plea she never imagined leaving her lips; but then again when it came to Lena there was nothing she could ever anticipate. “Please what Kar?” A smirk pulled her lips up and Kara groaned as she leaned up to connect their mouths. 

****

“Please touch me, anywhere, everywhere.” That pulled a moan from Lena and Kara smirked as she slid her hands up her girlfriend’s sides. “I love you wearing my clothes. And seeing my last name on you, don’t even get me started how sexy that is.” Kara smiled and moved her mouth down the column of her throat. 

****

Hands moved up her torso and tugged the hoodie from her body, leaving her abs on display. Lena let out a shaky breath and slid her fingertips down over each muscle leaving it trembling in her wake. “Lee please,” it was more of a whimper than anything else. 

****

Her begging was rewarded as fingers nimbly slid her boy shorts down her legs and kisses returned up her legs to her hip. They assented up her stomach, chest, and to her mouth. She slid her mouth against Lena’s and let her take control. “Are you sure? We can wait Kar…” 

****

“No, no. I need you. I want this. I want you.” Her fingers threaded into raven locks and she pulled her closer. “I want this too darling,” she replied sliding her hand down Kara’s torso. The second her fingers reached the juncture between her legs Kara was sure she’d died and gone to heaven. She thought the sunlight felt amazing, she’d never experienced the skillful touch of Lena Luthor. 

****

They spent hours getting to know what each other liked. What touch made them squirm and what made them moan. Kara lightly traced her fingertips down the bareback of her beautiful girlfriend and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “I’m so glad you came home early. I missed you so much.” 

****

“Mmm I am _so_ glad I came home early too. Tonight was the single handedly the best night of my life.” She leaned over and kissed her gently as her fingers threaded into Lena’s hair. “I love you Lena.” Kara could hear her heart stutter in her chest, “You… you love me?” She nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “With everything that I am.” 

****

Kara didn’t know Lena could look more beautiful than she did naked, ivory skin against the white sheets. But she proved her wrong again as her whole face lit up, “I love you too Kara, always.” 

****

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated! Had fun writing this one!


End file.
